


Gotham Oneshots

by KittenKay666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKay666/pseuds/KittenKay666
Summary: I like the tv show to not right these





	Gotham Oneshots

He shot me down   
(Jeremiah Valeska x Oc Fem)

I was five and he was six

He grew up in St. Ignatius. She Grew up in the coven.

We rode on horses made of sticks

Lifes filled with violence and spells.

He wore black and I wore white

School Uniforms and Flowing Dresses.

He would always win the fight

 

She was tired of being used he was only looking for a puppet.

 

Bang bang, he shot me down

 

She always knew her heart would be the end of her.

 

Bang bang, I hit the ground

 

Her powers were useful. She saw right through him.

 

Bang bang, that awful sound

 

All he saw was a healing touch. She knew her mothers warned her about darkness.

 

Bang bang, my baby shot me down

 

She gave him her heart and he gave her lies.

 

Seasons came and changed the time

 

They grew older the air got colder.

 

When I grew up, I called him mine

 

She loved him dearly she knew that would be her deaf.

 

He would always laugh and say

 

So she looked at him and said.

 

"Remember when we used to play?"

 

If you ever cared you leave me alone because if you come near me ill kill my self.

 

Bang bang, I shot you down

 

So she left and his away.

 

Bang bang, you hit the ground

 

The Rebel was now the victim.

 

Bang bang, that awful sound

 

The one holding a healers knife.

 

Bang bang, I used to shoot you down

 

Twins of the same cooler came to her to the door.

 

Music played and people sang

 

She put the knife to her to her throat

 

Just for me, the church bells rang

 

He smiled at her and said join me 

Now he's gone, I don't know why

 

And she looked at him with tears at the corner of her eyes and said to let you use me 

 

And 'till this day, sometimes I cry

 

He Reached for the knife she had in her right hand.

 

He didn't even say goodbye

 

She brought the blade into her skin.

 

He didn't take the time to lie

 

Her body fell to the ground.

 

Bang bang, he shot me down

 

He put his hand on the wound the light already gone from her eyes.

 

Bang bang, I hit the ground

 

She made a promise to never be used again and she knew if her heart was beating she would fall for him again.

 

Bang bang, that awful sound

 

He did not shed a tear.

 

Bang bang, my baby shot me down

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever fill like you want to kill your self please call this number 1-800-273-8255. I do not condone suicide I mean no one does. This is just an idea that popped into my head. Also, this is one of the stories in my easy bake coven series its just more Gotham tv show.


End file.
